


Runner's Pace

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonistic Flirting, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fight Sex, Frottage, Minn-Erva Lives (her best life all the time), blue meanie brigade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: It would make the most sense to ignore the crew of the Benatar, but Minn-Erva isn't sensible anymore.
Relationships: Minn-Erva/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Runner's Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"Get out of my bunk," a voice rasps at ear level.

Minn-Erva grits her teeth and flips over, rolling her eyes behind closed lids. It's the second time in as many days she's been woken by the sound of Nebula's fingers grating on the metal bedframe right next to her left ear.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, but you really don't have to watch me sleep."

"Get out of my bunk," the voice repeats lowly, "before I _remove you_."

If only, Minn-Erva thinks, curling her fingers into a fist and imagining the fight they could have if they were allowed.

***

She would've scathingly turned down the ride once - and bitten the hand that offered it too - but her patience had long grown thin. Twenty-three years on C-53 had worn down her dreams of piecing together a ship and making her own escape. She'd spent more time building up SHIELD's pathetic databases and teaching Rambeau's daughter to fight.

Waking up in a dusty room with no possessions to find she'd been gone for five years had been the final straw. Even a pity ride out on a ship full of misfits had seemed acceptable.

Didn't mean she was nice to them, though.

***

"Don't sit on my bed," Nebula hisses the moment she walks in.

"It's not your bed, remember? We're sharing."

"It was my bed before you arrived."

Minn-Erva thinks of the terrible book she'll have to read if she doesn't bite back, then sits down on the bed.

Drax looks up instantly from his snack. "You should fight each other and I will keep score."

"Not. Permitted. To. Fight," Nebula grits out, as if each word hurts her. She snarls and walks menacingly over to Minn-Erva. "But we can play a game for the bed if the Kree isn't scared."

***

They arm wrestle over the table in the meagre cooking area for at least an hour. 

Every time Nebula pulls ahead by one point her smile goes smug and sharp and she makes quiet murmurs of satisfaction. When Minn-Erva is the one to slide a point in front, she places one foot over Nebula's toes and presses down hard, adding more pressure each time.

"Your flesh is soft and weak," Nebula says, her words the easy taunt of someone who knows otherwise.

"Without your enhancements, I would destroy you," Minn-Erva replies, grinning fiercely as she re-clasps their hands for more.

***

"You guys," Quill says, looking at the items they'd swept off the table in their hurry to compete. "I said no fighting!"

Minn-Erva ignores him in favour of smiling at Nebula. "New game?"

"New game," Nebula agrees, unhooking their hands and pushing her chair back. "Below deck where there are no interruptions."

Quill frowns. "No. Nu-uh. Where are you going? Why aren't you listening to me? Don't make me send One Eye down there after you! Yes, I know he has two now, no it doesn't matter- "

Nebula takes the stairs two at a time. Minn-Erva jumps over the rail.

***

In the cool bowel of the ship they circle each other slowly. Somewhere above them the raccoon is whistling as he cleans his weapons. Further along still, Minn-Erva hopes the Asgardian is napping soundly. He is the only one willing to pry them apart when they choose to break the rules.

"How many times will I best you tonight?" Nebula says, tilting her head to one side and then the other.

"How many times will I make you cry out?" Minn-Erva replies.

The whistling above them stops. "Jeez, can somebody find a room for the two blue kids, please? Anyone?"

***

They grapple and roll on the floor until their brows are damp with sweat and their leather sticks to their skin. 

Then Minn-Erva slides her aching thigh between Nebula's and they grapple some more.

When they kiss, they do it with teeth. When they touch each other's bare skin, it's to hold a wrist down or cut off breath for as long as they can.

"I hate you," Nebula hisses, the pulse at her neck thick and fast beneath Minn-Erva's palm.

"Good," Minn-Erva replies. A husky laugh bubbles out of her throat, lightening her chest. "Hate me until I come."


End file.
